


Everybody Wants You

by jenndubya



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: Bubble Bath, Center of Attention, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen, Kawaii, Police, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cutest little detective that always gets your attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants You

password:  **kawaii**

 


End file.
